


Tree

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [13]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Some human traditions, Tali really enjoys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

“I  _ like _ this human tradition, Shepard!” Tali says.

Shepard looks up to see her girlfriend standing in front of her with her arms full of Christmas decorations.  She raises an eyebrow at the sight.  Her eyebrow raises even higher when she sees the large tree behind her.  

“You have a tree,” Shepard says.

“Is this not how Christmas trees work?” Tali asks. 

Shepard gets to her feet, looking over the decorations in Tali’s arms.  “This is.  I just… wasn’t expecting this.”

“You celebrated Christmas last year,” Tali says.  “I thought this would be nice.”

“It is,” Shepard reassures her.  

Tali perks up.  “Let’s decorate, then!”

They drape the Christmas tree with lights, Shepard admiring how they sparkle against her helmet.  It’s a beautiful sight, but then again, so are most sights involving Tali.  

The next step is the ornaments.  Tali bought an assortment of ornaments.  They hang the turians, krogan, quarians, and humans on the tree.  She’s particularly tickled with the Fleet and Flotilla themed ornaments, which makes Shepard grin.

“Tonight, I’m as free as the dust in the solar wind,” Tali recites as she hangs the ornaments.

“We’re going to rewatch it tonight, aren’t we?” Shepard asks affectionately.

“Yes,” Tali confirms.  “By the light of our beautiful new tree.”

Shepard kisses the opaque part of her helmet.  “We need tinsel, first.”

“I got some!” Tali exclaims, turning to rummage in her pile of Christmas supplies.  “I didn’t know how much tinsel you need for a tree, so I bought, uh, a lot.”

Shepard raises her eyebrows as she sees the five packages of tinsel that Tali bought.  Most of it is silvery, but there’s also blue and purple tinsel.  Luckily, she does enjoy tinsel.  

Fifteen minutes later, the tree is absolutely covered with tinsel, to the point of obscuring many of the decorations.  The rest of the tinsel ends up all over.  Their floor and bookshelves are suddenly much shinier, as are the two of them.

They lay on the couch, Shepard’s head resting on Tali’s chest.  Tali wraps her arm around Shepard and they hold hands.   

“That’s a beautiful Christmas tree, Tali,” Shepard says.

“This was fun!  We should decorate trees more than once a year.  What are your people thinking, Shepard?” Tali asks.

Shepard laughs, tilting her head up to look at Tali.  “We’re a crazy species.  You’re going to have to get used to that.”

Tali tuts and looks down at her, tracing her jawline with a finger.  “It’s a good kind of crazy.”

“But we can still have a tree whenever you want.  For whatever you want,” Shepard says.

“We will always be covered with tinsel, then,” Tali says firmly.

Shepard flicks Fleet and Flotilla on, settling in for the rest of the night.  The sparkling tree adds just the right touch as Tali runs her fingers through her hair.


End file.
